Souvenirs du passé
by Lectricefic
Summary: Lors d'un combat, Natasha Romanoff se prend un coup sur la tête. Ce coup va faire resurgir des souvenirs à la rousse dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Heureusement que Bucky Barnes sera là pour l'épauler. Ces souvenirs arriveront-ils à déstabiliser l'espionne froide qu'est Natasha ?


Cet OS se passe après Civil War et avant Infinity War. Certains passages de cet OS se déroulent dans le passé et sont liés aux Comics de Black Widow. Dans son passé Natasha devrait s'appeler "Natalia" mais j'ai décidé de garder le prénom "Natasha" pour plus de compréhension.

* * *

De la fumée. Tout s'écroulait. Tout devenait flou. Natasha ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle avait mal. Derrière la tête. Saignait-elle ? Natasha en avait l'impression. Elle était tombée. Comment ? Un combat. Oui c'est cela, un combat. Un combat aux côtés des Avengers. Qui étaient les Avengers ? Steve. Tony. Wanda. Vision. Bruce. Bucky. Beaucoup de personnes les avaient rejoints depuis leur commencement… Civil War était passé. Bruce ne pouvait donc pas être là… Pourquoi Natasha croyait-elle qu'il était là ? Tony non plus n'était pas là… Évidemment puisqu'il ne parlait plus à Steve. Est-ce qu'un seul membre des Avengers était-il vraiment là ? Tout se mélangeait dans la tête de la rousse. Sûrement dû au coup qu'elle avait pris sur la tête. Mais où était-elle ? Que se passait-il pour qu'elle tombe si violemment ? Natasha voyait flou. Elle entendait des coups de feu. Des cris. Des consignes hurlées à tue-tête. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et vit sa propre main tenir un pistolet. Elle était donc bien dans un combat. Natasha retourna son visage vers le ciel. Il était gris. Allait-elle mourir ici ? Au milieu de tout ce chaos ? Non… Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas maintenant. Pas tant que certaines choses n'étaient pas réglées. Pas tant que ses dettes n'étaient pas effacées. Pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas racheter ses erreurs passées.

Natasha entendit soudain une explosion non loin d'elle. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger, ses membres étaient endoloris. Des fragments de pierres, de bétons et de métaux volaient tout autour d'elle. L'éraflaient. L'entaillaient. La faisaient saigner. Natasha n'en pouvait plus. Le combat avait dû être rude pour la mettre au tapis à ce point. Au point de ne plus pouvoir se relever malgré les explosions. Elle se sentait faible. Bien plus faible que d'habitude. Épuisée également. Natasha vit malgré son épuisement une forme floue courir vers elle. La forme ressemblait à un homme. Il parlait. Il parlait mais Natasha ne le comprenait pas. Elle n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement constant dû à l'explosion. L'homme s'agenouilla auprès de la rousse. Il lui releva la tête. Natasha tenta de se reconcentrer sur les paroles de l'homme. Elle plissa un peu les yeux pour essayer de le reconnaitre. Rien n'y faisait. Elle ferma les yeux, trop épuisée pour les garder ouvert. Natasha sentait le sommeil la prendre. Elle essayait de rester réveillée, de comprendre ce que l'homme lui disait. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer dans le noir complet fut ces mots : « Reste avec moi, Natasha ! ».

* * *

« - Reste avec moi, Natasha ! »

Natasha sourit. Elle posa une main sur la joue de son petit-ami. Elle l'aimait depuis combien de temps maintenant ? Des mois. Des années. Natasha n'avait jamais voulu compter. Elle avait toujours souhaité garder le mystère sur la durée de leur relation. Alexei n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. A chaque fois qu'il lui demandait pourquoi elle ne voulait pas compter, Natasha souriait, l'embrassait et lui répondait toujours la même phrase : « Si nous commençons à compter alors cela voudrait dire que nous ne nous aimons pas assez pour imaginer vivre ensemble jusqu'à l'infini. » Alors Alexei souriait. Il l'embrassait aussi et ne répondait rien. Il ne comprenait pas toujours Natasha. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si elle se comprenait elle-même parfois.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la question d'Alexei n'était pas anodine. Alexei venait de s'acheter son appartement. Ou, plutôt, un appartement plus grand que celui qu'il avait avant. Natasha savait qu'il ne lui demandait pas de rester seulement pour une nuit. Il lui demandait de rester vivre avec lui. Natasha ne pouvait pas accepter. Elle le voulait pourtant si fort… Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait peur de mettre son amour en danger. Elle était pourtant une citoyenne comme les autres mais quelque chose lui disait de rester prudente. De ne pas trop s'attacher. Natasha embrassa Alexei langoureusement. Elle avait beau essayer d'être prudente, la flèche de Cupidon l'avait frappé. Elle était amoureuse et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

« - Je ne peux pas rester Alexei, tu le sais… »

« - Pourquoi Natasha ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rester ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas vivre avec moi ? »

Encore une fois, Alexei ne comprenait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas, Natasha ne lui avait jamais parlé de son étrange impression d'être un danger pour ses amis, ses amants, ses collègues. Qui la croirait ? Qui croirait une jeune femme qui pense être un danger pour la population ? On la fera interner sans se soucier de si c'était la vérité ou non. Natasha soupira. Elle ne savait pas comment dire à Alexei qu'elle ne voulait pas lui attirer de problèmes malgré son envie de vivre avec lui. Après tout, Natasha savait, espérait plutôt, qu'il la comprenait. Ses tourments la hantaient depuis… Elle ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps. Alexei prit la main de Natasha dans la sienne.

« - Natasha, fais-moi confiance, je t'en prie… »

La rousse savait qu'elle devrait un jour lui expliquer. Elle savait qu'elle devrait lui faire confiance si elle voulait vraiment vivre avec lui. Elle devait prendre une décision, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Natasha respira profondément. Elle embrassa la joue de son petit-ami et sourit grandement. Sa décision était prise. Elle l'avait prise dès le premier jour, dès leur premier baiser. Elle ne pouvait plus le repousser. Elle ne pouvait plus laisser son bonheur de côté à cause d'une simple impression. Elle aimait Alexei, elle vivrait avec lui le temps qu'il voudrait d'elle.

« - D'accord Alexei, je reste avec toi. Je reste vivre avec toi. Je te fais confiance mais pour le moment, laisse-moi du temps. »

Alexei l'embrassa, plein de joie.

« - Je te laisserai toujours le temps que tu veux Natasha ! »

* * *

Natasha se réveilla dans une maison délabrée. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de cet homme ? Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Alexei… Oui c'est cela. Pourquoi Natasha avait l'impression de connaître cet homme plus qu'en rêve ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce rêve ressemblait plus à un souvenir ? Un lointain souvenir… Ce n'était pas un rêve, Natasha en était persuadée. Elle connaissait cet Alexei à une époque dont elle ne se souvenait plus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait des relents de souvenir. C'était en revanche la première fois qu'en se réveillant elle se sentait si seule et triste. Cet Alexei avait dû beaucoup compter pour elle. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se soucier de cela. Natasha se leva du lit et se dirigea vers un miroir sale posé dans la chambre afin de faire le compte de ses blessures. Un bandage à la tête sans surprise. Un autre au bras droit. Un pansement sous son tee-shirt au niveau d'une cote. De nombreuses coupures au niveau des jambes. Ce combat ne l'avait pas loupé on dirait… Natasha soupira. Elle avait toujours son tee-shirt relevé lorsqu'un homme rentra dans la pièce. Il ne s'excusa pas outre mesure de la découvrir réveillée.

« - Enfin réveillée. »

« - On dirait bien. »

Natasha rabaissa son tee-shirt et se tourna vers l'homme qui semblait l'avoir sauvé du champ de ruine qu'avait été le combat. Elle voulut croiser les bras sur sa poitrine mais n'y parvint pas, son bras droit la brûlait trop pour. Natasha soupira. Elle planta son regard vert émeraude dans celui de son homologue.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Bucky ? »

Le brun eut un sourire en coin. Il se doutait que le coup sur la tête qu'avait reçu Natasha ne lui laisserait pas tous ses souvenirs du combat. Surtout vu l'état dans lequel elle était lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé. Natasha avait le don de se mettre dans des panades mémorables. Surtout lorsqu'elle partait seule en mission. Heureusement qu'il avait écouté la radio de la rousse et qu'il avait su où la retrouver.

« - Rien de bien inhabituel. Tu as foncé tête baissé chez les ennemis sans demander d'aide. Tu t'en sortais assez bien mais ils étaient bien plus nombreux, tu t'es faite avoir. Tu as été dépassé par la situation lorsque des civils s'en sont mêlées. Une explosion a retenti et je t'ai vu allongée au sol. Je t'ai donc rapatrié. »

« - Rapatrié où exactement ? » Demanda Natasha en observant autour d'elle.

« - Chez moi. »

La rousse hocha la tête doucement. Elle aurait voulu engueuler Bucky pour l'avoir rejointe. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé son aide mais bon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait l'aider. Qu'il la sauvait à vrai dire. Pour être franche avec elle-même, Natasha avait d'autres sujets de préoccupations pour le moment. Son rêve par exemple. Ou, plus précisément, son souvenir. Elle devait en apprendre plus. Elle se sentait obligée. Elle savait que cet homme avait été important dans son passé et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne se souvenait plus de lui. Lui aurait-on fait un lavage de cerveau ? Tout comme Hydra en avait fait un à Bucky ? Peut-être que Bucky pourrait l'aider ? Il fallait qu'elle commence quelque part.

« - Je peux te poser une question ? »

« - Oui, vas-y, Natasha. »

La rousse prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir à comment poser la question. Elle se doutait qu'elle allait aborder un sujet difficile, surtout pour Bucky. Elle ne voulait donc pas poser trente-cinq milles questions. Une seule devrait suffire pour faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs à Bucky. Cependant, ce serait nécessaire pour elle-même.

« - Lorsque tu as commencé à retrouver tes souvenirs après ton lavage de cerveau, comment savais-tu que c'étaient bien des souvenirs et non pas des rêves ? Comment savais-tu qu'ils t'avaient enlevé une partie de ta vie ? »

Bon, cela faisait deux questions mais Natasha espérait que Bucky saurait répondre aux deux. Bucky fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Position défensive, Bucky se sentait agressé. Elle soupira. La rousse retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle avait, il y a de cela bien longtemps, appris à cacher ses émotions. Pour une raison quelconque, Natasha n'avait jamais su utiliser ce talent en présence de Bucky.

« - Pourquoi ces questions Natasha ? »

Natasha ouvrit grand les yeux. Quelque chose lui revenait. Elle le sentait.

* * *

Alexei semblait attendre une réponse. Lui et elle étaient allongés dans leur lit, chez eux, nus. Il lui caressait le bras pendant que Natasha se redressait afin de mieux voir le visage de son amant. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Avait-elle bien compris ce qu'Alexei venait de lui demander ? Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilité sur la compréhension de cette simple phrase mais Natasha avait besoin d'être sûre. Ce n'était pas le genre de question qu'on posait sur un ton léger.

« - Pourquoi cette question Alexei ? »

Alexei rit. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cette réponse. Beaucoup auraient été vexés par la réponse de Natasha mais lui non. Lui riait. Cela ne fit qu'agrandir l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Alexei.

« - Parce que je t'aime Natasha. Parce que c'est ce que je veux. Et toi ? Est-ce que c'est que tu veux ? Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

La rousse n'en revenait pas. Elle avait toujours imaginé sa vie avec Alexei. Elle avait connu de nombreux hommes mais ne s'était jamais vu finir sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alexei. Cependant, Natasha était loin d'être une petite fille naïve, elle pensait sincèrement qu'Alexei n'aurait pas la même vision qu'elle. Elle en avait vu des filles avoir des chagrins d'amour, Natasha pensait qu'Alexei serait son premier briseur de cœur. Il est donc facile de s'imaginer la joie que ressentait Natasha à ce moment précis. Elle sourit grandement à son amant et vint l'embrasser au moins une dizaine de fois.

« - Bien sûr que je le veux ! »

* * *

« - Hé Natasha ! Réveille-toi ! »

L'espionne russe cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Bucky avait bougé de place, il n'était plus à l'entrée de la chambre mais juste devant Natasha. Il avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de la rousse, essayant tant bien que mal de la faire réagir. Natasha soupira. Elle avait eu une absence. Il n'y a que cela qui pouvait expliquer le mouvement de Bucky et ses… Souvenirs.

« - Je suis là. Désolée. »

Bucky fronça les sourcils et lâcha Natasha. Il n'était pas aveugle, il voyait très bien que quelque chose semblait déranger Natasha. Ou, du moins, semblait la déstabiliser. Bucky savait qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour déstabiliser la rousse. Bucky s'accroupit devant Natasha qui était toujours assise sur le lit. Il l'observa quelques minutes avant de reposer sa question, cette fois-ci plus sérieusement.

« - Pourquoi ces questions Natasha ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Natasha retint quelques secondes sa respiration avant de la relâcher dans un grand soupire. Devait-elle tout lui dire ? Probablement. Il était le seul qui pouvait l'aider pour le moment. Natasha avait beau ne demander d'aide que très rarement, elle savait tout de même reconnaître quand elle en avait besoin. Elle plongea son regard une nouvelle fois dans celui de Bucky et ce qu'elle vit ne lui donna que plus envie de se confier : de l'inquiétude.

« - Je te pose ces questions parce que je crois en avoir subi un. » Expliqua Natasha très sérieusement.

Bucky ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il observait Natasha, cherchait à voir si elle était sérieuse. Elle semblait l'être. Il savait que ce moment arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Il la connaissait, il connaissait son passé ou du moins une partie. Il s'en souvenait grâce au carnet où il notait tout. Bucky soupira alors que Natasha fronça les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas surpris et cela étonnait la jeune femme. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette information ne surprenait pas plus que cela l'homme face à elle. Cependant, Natasha décida que ce n'était pas le plus important. Le plus important était d'avoir sa réponse.

« - Alors ? Tu vas me répondre ? »

« - Oui. »

Bucky prit le temps néanmoins de réfléchir à quels mots employés. Comment trouver les bonnes réponses ? C'était difficile pour lui aussi de devoir expliquer comment il faisait la différence. Il n'était même pas sûr que Natasha comprendrait. Bucky se devait d'essayer. Pour elle.

« - Mes explications ne seront peut-être pas très claires tu sais… »

« - Essaye quand même. »

Il hocha la tête.

« - Je sais que je ne rêve pas parce que c'est bien trop réel. Les émotions, l'histoire, les personnes… À mon réveil, je sais d'intuition que tout est réel. Que cela m'est arrivé. Les rêves sont plus flous… Il y a moins de détails et, s'il y a des dialogues, ils sont beaucoup moins compréhensibles une fois réveillé. »

Natasha écouta patiemment. Elle avait eu le ressenti que décrivait Bucky. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle aussi avait subi un lavage de cerveau alors ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir refusé de quelconque mission au SHIELD. À moins que cela remonte à plus longtemps ? Au KGB ? C'était déjà plus probable. Surtout que ces derniers auraient pu la voir comme faible si elle s'était vraiment fiancée. Si elle avait vraiment ressenti de l'amour pour Alexei avec l'intensité qu'elle avait ressenti à son réveil.

« - Tu comprends ? » Demanda Bucky, n'ayant pas de réponse.

« - Oui. Trop bien. »

Natasha se releva du lit, poussant un peu Bucky sur son passage sans le vouloir. Elle prit la porte de la chambre et arriva dans un petit salon tout aussi délabrée que la chambre. Sûrement une petite maison abandonnée qui n'avait jamais été rénové. Natasha sortit enfin du baraquement pour prendre l'air. Elle avait besoin d'un grand coup de fouet. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Pourquoi ces souvenirs revenaient seulement maintenant ? Serait-ce à cause du coup sur la tête qu'elle avait pris ? Possible que cela ait débloqué une zone de son cerveau. Natasha soupira. C'était beaucoup à encaisser, même pour elle. Elle s'assit par terre contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit la présence de Bucky. Elle sut qu'il s'était assis à côté d'elle avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il prit d'ailleurs la parole avant que Natasha ne réagisse.

« - Vu ta réaction, tu te souviens de certaines choses oubliées. N'est-ce pas ? »

La rousse rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais se retenait. S'abattre devant un obstacle n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle y ferait face. Elle encaisserait. Elle en était persuadée. Cependant, un détail la chiffonnait. Si elle avait vraiment été fiancée puis mariée par la suite, pourquoi Alexei ne l'avait-il pas cherchée ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissée aux mains du KGB ? Natasha soupira. Tant de question sans réponse. Cela l'agaçait.

« - Oui. Je me souviens de quelqu'un. »

« - Quelqu'un… De bien ? D'important ? »

La question surprit la jeune femme. Premièrement, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bucky s'y intéressait. Deuxièmement, elle ne savait même pas quoi répondre à ces questions. Comment aurait-elle su alors qu'elle ne se souvenait d'Alexei que depuis quelques minutes ?

« - Pourquoi ces questions, Bucky ? »

Bucky sourit.

« - Tu me piques mes répliques, Natasha ? »

« - Réponds. »

Natasha n'était définitivement pas d'humeur à blaguer. Qui l'aurait été après tout ? Elle venait de se rendre compte d'un point capital de sa vie. Il fallait que tout aille vite. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne. Qu'elle passe au-dessus de toute cette histoire. Bucky sembla la comprendre. Il perdit bien vite son sourire pour répondre.

« - Parce que je sais ce que cela fait de se rendre compte qu'on a perdu une partie de sa vie. Je sais ce que cela fait d'être désemparé face à des souvenirs si réels qui nous semblent pourtant si… Faux. »

Natasha hocha la tête. Rien qu'à la voix de l'homme, elle avait compris qu'il était sérieux. Qu'il comprenait réellement ce qu'elle vivait. Natasha soupira une énième fois. Combien de fois avait-elle soupiré aujourd'hui ? Bien une dizaine. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle détestait se sentir faible face à elle-même. La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées grâce à la question de Bucky.

« - Alors ? Qui c'était ? »

La rousse prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire lui procurait un profond sentiment de plénitude mais aussi de grande tristesse. Tant de sentiments contraires pour un souvenir si récemment acquis…

« - Je… Je me souviens de mon mari. »

« - Tu étais mariée ? Première nouvelle. »

« - J'en suis la première surprise. »

Cette révélation semblait cette fois-ci surprendre Bucky. À vrai dire, qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Black Widow mariée ? Déjà que pour qu'elle soit en couple, c'était un miracle alors de là à se marier. Elle avait dû sacrément l'aimer cet homme. Rien qu'en repensant à Alexei, le cœur de la femme se serrait. Cela devait se ressentir puisque Bucky passa un bras autour des épaules de Natasha. Il était tendu. Natasha le ressentait. Cependant, elle n'était pas d'humeur à lui poser la moindre question. Elle ne faisait que penser à cet homme dont elle se souvenait. Natasha posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bucky. Elle était fatiguée, elle sentait les larmes monter face à son incompréhension et à sa douleur à la tête. Elle se refusait cependant de pleurer.

« - Pourquoi m'en souvenir maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Bucky.

Bucky soupira. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, cherchant une réponse adéquate. Il se souvenait, tristement, de ce que lui avait vécu lorsqu'il était passé par là. Il était content, dans un sens, de ne pas laisser Natasha vivre cela seule comme il avait dû le vivre.

« - Je… Pense que ton coup sur la tête y est pour quelque chose. »

« - Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. » Acquiesça Natasha.

Un léger silence s'empara des deux personnes. Il n'y avait rien à dire, pas dans ce genre de situation. Cependant, Bucky n'aimait pas les silences, ces derniers lui permettaient bien trop souvent de replonger dans ses sombres souvenirs. Il reprit vite la parole.

« - J'en suis désolé, Natasha. »

* * *

« - Nous en sommes désolés, Natasha. »

Natasha n'y croyait pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas. C'était impossible. Pourtant cet homme de l'armée était bien là pour lui annoncer cette tragédie. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser se lancer dans l'armée. Alexei avait su la convaincre. Comme toujours. Il lui avait dit que ce serait une bonne idée de défendre son pays. De devenir le Garde Rouge dont la nation avait besoin. Il avait même tenté de convaincre Natasha de se lancer dans l'espionnage. Alexei avait réellement tout fait pour que Natasha serve l'Union Soviétique. Elle n'avait jamais voulu. C'était bien trop dangereux, elle ne voulait pas mourir pour un pays dont elle n'était pas si proche que cela. Mais lui si. Natasha secoua la tête devant les gardes armés à sa porte. À leur porte.

« - Je ne peux pas vous croire. Alexei ne peut pas être mort. Il est le meilleur de vos soldats ! »

Natasha était clairement de mauvaise foi. Elle ne voulait pas admettre que son mari avait péri pendant une quelconque mission. Elle n'osait pas y croire. Comment aurait-elle pu croire au décès de son mari ? Son monde s'écroulerait sans lui. Mais Natasha ne se laissa pas abattre.

« - Prouvez-le. Prouvez-moi qu'Alexei est vraiment mort. »

Redoutable erreur. Le garde sortit de sa poche une photo où on apercevait très clairement le Garde Rouge tombé. Alexei allongé à terre. Mort. Il avait reçu tant de coups que Natasha ne pouvait même pas les compter. Personne n'aurait pu survivre à une telle violence. Encore moins un homme sans pouvoir. Natasha recula d'un pas, prise d'un coup au cœur. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, s'interdisant de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse face à ces gens. Natasha cligna quelque fois des yeux et reprit une grande bouffée d'air. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait stoppé sa respiration.

« - Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Maintenant, veuillez quitter ma maison. »

« - Les derniers mots de votre mari sont ceux-là : Elle doit s'engager. Pour moi. »

Un silence s'abattit sur le palier de la maison de Natasha. Elle savait qu'Alexei s'adressait à elle par ces paroles. Même aux portes de la mort il pensait à l'engagement de Natasha. La rousse claqua la porte au nez du garde. Elle en avait assez entendu. Elle était assez déchirée comme cela. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Son monde s'écroulait, l'homme qu'elle aimait était mort au combat. Natasha laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Une seule. Une de dépit. De tristesse. De colère. Et Natasha se ressaisit. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à pleurer, elle devait se reprendre. Pour Alexei. Elle allait s'engager en tant qu'espionne en mémoire de son mari défunt. Elle allait se battre, ne laisserait plus jamais personne mourir à sa place et ne permettrait plus à une quelconque personne de rentrer dans sa vie. Désormais, elle était une veuve en deuil. Elle était la veuve noire. Black Widow.

* * *

« - Nat' ? »

La rousse tourna la tête vers Bucky. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il se passait. Ah oui… Les souvenirs. Elle n'était pas vraiment en Russie en train d'apprendre la mort de son mari. C'était juste un souvenir. Natasha reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bucky, ne laissant pas un mot franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle était triste. Elle avait beau ne pas se souvenir de cet Alexei, elle se rendait compte qu'elle l'avait aimé à une époque. Aimer à un tel point que c'était pour lui qu'elle s'était engagée en tant qu'espionne. Natasha était en colère. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau. Elle avait besoin de savoir…

« - Pourquoi m'a-t-on lavé le cerveau ? Pour me rendre obéissante ? »

« - Oui, sûrement. »

Natasha soupira. Elle en avait marre de voir Bucky si… Tranquille. Il n'était même pas un peu surpris. Comme si Bucky était déjà au courant qu'elle avait subi ce lavage de cerveau. La rousse se redressa et regarda le meilleur ami de Captain America dans les yeux. Elle essayait de le comprendre. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu l'air surpris d'apprendre que j'ai également subi un lavage de cerveau ? »

Bucky se crispa. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel en réfléchissant. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Depuis longtemps il gardait le secret, devait-il tout révéler à Natasha ? Il n'aimait pas lui cacher des choses. Il soupira. Sa décision était prise.

« - Parce que je le savais. »

Ce fut un énième coup pour Natasha. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Bucky était au courant. Comment aurait-il pu l'être ? Natasha ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir connu avant de le rencontrer au côté de Steve. Elle fronça les sourcils, une nouvelle fois perdu dans toutes ses incompréhensions.

« - Comment ? Pourquoi l'avoir caché ? »

Les mots sortaient tout seuls de la bouche de Natasha. Elle n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir pour poser des questions. Sûrement un plus que son boulot d'espionne lui avait apporté.

« - J'étais là quand ils t'ont lavé le cerveau. Je l'ai noté dans l'un de mes carnets. »

Natasha encaissa le coup. Elle savait encaisser. Heureusement, vu tout ce qu'elle apprenait en une journée, il valait mieux savoir encaisser les choses. Bucky reprit rapidement la parole en voyant que Natasha ne comptait pas réagir ou répondre quoi que ce soit.

« - J'ai vécu ce que tu es en train de vivre. J'aurais préféré ne me souvenir de rien, c'est douloureux comme expérience. Je ne voulais pas te le dire pour t'éviter la douleur. »

Natasha hocha la tête. Elle comprenait les raisons qui avaient poussés Bucky à ne rien lui dire. Elle soupira. Bucky se releva. Il entra dans la maison. Natasha ne le suivit pas. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à toute cette histoire. Bucky ressortit de la maison, un sac sur le dos. Il tendit sa main à Natasha, qu'elle prit pour se relever. Natasha regarda le sac de Bucky qui semblait bien plein. Elle haussa un sourcil.

« - Tu t'en vas ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda la rousse, intriguée.

« - Tu as besoin d'être seule, de te remémorer ta vie oubliée. Je te laisse la maison. »

Natasha hocha la tête à son tour. Bucky lui tourna le dos et commença à partir lorsque la rousse lui reprit la main pour l'arrêter.

« - Comment pourrais-je te retrouver ? J'ai une dette envers toi. »

Bucky sourit. Il reconnaissait bien là l'espionne qu'avait toujours été Natasha. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait décidé de racheter ses erreurs du passé.

« - Tu me retrouveras. »

« - Comment ? » Demanda Natasha, Perplexe.

Bucky se tourna complètement vers Natasha. Il caressa quelques mèches de cheveux roux de la jeune femme. Il souriait toujours mais de manière plus nostalgique cette fois-ci.

« - En te souvenant de moi. De nous. »

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
